Mirror Image
by phayte1978
Summary: JJ ran his hand over the brass edge of the mirror and felt a slight tingle as he did. The shiver ran down his spine and he swore his reflection winked at him. Shaking his head, JJ knew he was losing his mind and went back out the kitchen area where his mother was setting up a pot of tea. (selfcest)


Moving day was always a pain in the ass. Even though JJ had very little, he still hated it. Getting a truck, loading and unloading, setting things up and everything involved. JJ had helped his friends move many times, and even his parents at one point when they moved- so he had plenty of help.

He was excited and nervous all at once. It was the first time he would have a place of his own, and though it was only one bedroom, it was more than enough for him. He had a couch and TV for the living room with a small table, then a minimal bedroom suit. His mother had given him some kitchen stuff that she had held onto and once it was all done, JJ felt at home.

The first night was too quiet. He was use to the running around of his brothers and sisters, noises in the house, but not here. It was dark and quiet. The shadows danced on the wall as he laid in bed, trying to get use to it.

His mother came by the next day, bringing him dinner and some other things to add to the flat. A couple paintings for the wall she found in the attic and a floor length antique mirror.

"Where did this come from?" JJ said as he slid the sheet off the large brass mirror.

"Oh just some stuff your father found in the attic. We figured you could use it till you started getting your own stuff," his mother said as she was putting groceries in his fridge.

JJ ran his hand over the brass edge of the mirror and felt a slight tingle as he did. The shiver ran down his spine and he swore his reflection winked at him. Shaking his head, JJ knew he was losing his mind and went back out the kitchen area where his mother was setting up a pot of tea.

JJ had to shake his head, as the tea pot his mother was using, looked to be new. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her cheek. It was weird how having his own place made him miss her all the more.

* * *

The good thing about having a place to himself, JJ could walk around naked. He could also masturbate and not worry about the noise, or playing porn with earphones or the sound off.

It had been a few days and JJ had a hard day on the ice. He had pushed his body hard and was exhausted. Running a bath, JJ soaked his sore legs and body. Playing music in his flat, he leaned back and just enjoyed it all.

As the water started to cool, JJ let out the water and started to dry himself. He loved he could walk around and not have to worry about putting on clothes. Isabella was gone for the weekend with her parents, so it was his first real weekend all to himself.

Turning on his laptop, he pulled up his favorite porn site and clicked through looking for new videos he had not seen already and started one up. JJ had some lotion on his small desk and grabbed a few pumps as he started to lazily stroke his cock.

A loud moan and JJ relaxed back. He didn't have to worry about locking his bedroom door or siblings interrupting- nope. None of that while he lived on his own.

Remembering the mirror his mother brought him, JJ stood up, still pulling at his cock and looked at himself in the mirror. All defined, hard lines and even a bit tan. JJ liked how he could look into the mirror, and see himself smiling back, hard cock in hand.

Leaning forward, JJ kissed his own reflection. He knew he looked good, he knew clothed or naked, his body was in top form. Lines cut where they needed to be, his shoulder broad, muscle definition, but not bulky- he worked hard to look this good.

The mirror as he kissed it was cool, then he swore he felt something move against his lip. Jumping back, JJ watched as the smooth reflection in front of him, ripple like a wave of water. JJ still had his hand on his cock, but he blinked as the rippling in the mirror continued. A long leg peaked from the rippling and JJ could make out a body stepping from the mirror.

Taking his hand off his cock, JJ rubbed his eyes. This was too wild, even for him. He knew he had worked himself hard at the rink, but it could not have been this bad- his mind was playing tricks on him.

Opening his eyes, JJ was staring at himself- tall, proud and naked.

Blinking, JJ just stood there, staring at himself- as himself stared back.

"But… how?" JJ said as he reached out, watching his own hand, on his ownself reached and their fingertips touched.

Jerking back, JJ couldn't take his eyes off himself. Even his mirror self stood there, naked and hard like he was.

"I am your Mirror Image," Mirror JJ said.

"Mirror what?"

"Your Mirror Image. We are exactly alike, and when you touched the mirror, I was able to step through."

"What did you do prior to me touching the mirror?" he had to ask.

"I didn't exist, so I don't know."

"So then… can you go back?" JJ asked.

His mirror self nodded and showed him he can slip his hand back into the mirror. JJ stepped forward, but his hand stopped on the cold glass.

"Only I can enter back into mirror," his mirror self said.

"Oh."

His mirror self looked down as their cocks still stood proudly and then back up at him with a smirk.

"You looked to have your plans laid out." Then his mirror self walked over to where the laptop was still playing the porn and took his hand, rubbing his cock.

JJ watched as his mirror self stood there, lazily stroking his cock, just the way he did it. Taking his own hand, JJ started back stroking his, not sure what was going on.

"This video is hot," his mirror self said.

JJ could only not. When his mirror self turned around and smirked at him, JJ knew he was good looking, but damn, even that smirk of his, melted him.

"You were kissing our own reflection," his mirror self said.

JJ could only nod his head.

"For us who has so many words, you seem to have very little," his mirror self said as he walked forward, taking JJ's wrist and pulling his body close.

"I… what? How?" JJ stammered out.

His mirror self pressed his finger to his lip, hushing any other words JJ was going to try to say. With a slow movement, JJ watched as his mirror self leaned in and kissed him gently.

"Is that what you wanted?" his mirror self asked.

JJ could only nod- words were not forming.

Warm lips on his again, knowing they were his own, JJ found his mouth moving against his own. It was gentle as a hand wrapped around the back of his head, pulling their bodies closer. Hard muscles on muscles, cocks brushing against one another, JJ gasped into the kiss.

"I know our rule," his mirror self said, "but we can't take our own virginity."

JJ's eyes snapped open as he jumped back. He could not believe what he… no his mirror self had said.

"What?"

"We share the same thoughts," his mirror self said.

JJ knew he should protest, he should fight this, but even as his mirror self pushed him towards his bed, he just allowed it. Even as his mirror self straddled on top of him, JJ kept his eyes locked with his own as his mirror self rocked his hips against his.

His body looked so good at this angle, straddled against him. Taking his hands, JJ touched at his mirror self abs, feeling how tight they were. Moving hands to his mirror self's hips, JJ held them tightly, pressing his fingers deeper into his flesh.

Leaning down, his mirror self cupped his face and kissed him deeply. Their tongues in perfect sync as they rolled and danced over each other. JJ moaned as his mirror self rolled his hips more, allowing their cocks to brush together as he did.

Reaching his hand out, JJ got the lube from his nightstand. His mirror self smirked into the kiss then rolled his hips again against him. Another sweep of his tongue in his mouth and his mirror self was pulling off of him, rolling next to him in bed, curling his legs back.

"Get us ready," his mirror self said.

JJ knew how to do this, he had watched enough porn to know (plus locker room talks). Quickly coating his fingers, he took his mirror self's cock in his hand and then ran his finger over the tight rim. He could feel it tighten under his fingertip and smiled down at himself. Another stroke of his cock and JJ was able to slip his finger in, feeling just how tight he was.

They both moaned as JJ slid his finger in and out of his mirror self. Watching his body arch and the muscles move with each push of his finger. Slipping in a second finger, JJ watched as his mirror self's stomach clench and his face twist up. It was pure beauty. _He was pure beauty._

Scissoring his fingers, JJ could feel as the tight muscles loosened around his digits. So warm and tight, JJ was able to slip in another finger. His hand continued to work slowly on his mirror self's cock as he heard the moans come from himself.

The more JJ worked his fingers, pushing them in and out, the more his mirror self was pulling his legs back, opening himself more. Both moaning together, JJ slowly removed his fingers from his mirror self and reached for the lube again.

Pouring some in his hand, he stroked his own cock, feeling how heavy it was between his legs. He was so worked up watching his mirror self cover in a flush from his arousal, he was getting impatient.

A smile from his mirror self was all JJ needed. Positioning over himself, JJ leaned down and captured his mirror self's lips, kissing deeply. Grabbing at his own cock, he moved it around, looking for entrance. A tight wall and JJ stilled.

This was the moment, a moment he had wanted for so long. Isabella was determined to stay pure before they wed, but even if he did this to himself, it was only masturabation, it did not count as anything.

Holding the base of his cock, JJ pushed and felt as his mirror self's body gave way to him, allowing him in. It was slow, and he was very tight. JJ knew he needed to move slow and keep his mind, or it would all be over too soon. _It felt so good though_.

It was one thing to touch yourself, stroke your own cock through orgasm, but this- this feeling was everything. Fully inside himself, JJ looked down, his mirror self's face was sweaty as his chest heaved up and down.

JJ slowed rolled his hips, feeling how tight and warm it was as he dragged his cock slowly in and out of his mirror self. Rolling his hips, the both moaned- identical moans that rang through his bedroom of his flat.

JJ never wanted it to end, even as he felt everything in his body tighten, he wanted to hold on a little longer- just a few more moments, a few more thrust- anything to keep this feeling washing over him.

His mirror self reached his hand down, stroking his cock. The more he stroked, the harder he clenched down. JJ could feel it, his mirror self tightening even more around his cock. A loud cry and JJ watched as his mirror self came all over his stomach and hand.

It was so tight, every push and drag of his cock making it all too much. One final push and JJ was releasing inside his mirror self. Moaning and crying out, JJ collapsed as his cock stayed deep inside himself- both breathing hard.

Turning his head, JJ kissed his mirror self before rolling over. He was worn out from the day as it was, and this just took everything out of him. He felt as his mirror self covered him with blanket and kissed his forehead before he drifted off to sleep.

Waking up the next morning, JJ thought it was all dream. Stretching, he felt his muscled protest and knew he needed to stretch some. Climbing out of bed, JJ saw his laptop open and a sticky note attached.

 _Touch the Mirror anytime you need me._ _King JJ_


End file.
